lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tolkien vs. Jackson: Differences Between Story and Screenplay/Major Differences
This article is a major subarticle to Tolkien vs. Jackson: Differences Between Story and Screenplay. It provides the content for the major differences section of that article. Eventually, all major differences should appear here.—N3rus 09:30, 11 March 2007 (UTC) A Matter Of Character The introductory paragraph seems fairly fanboyish to me. Tainted experiences? Ruined characters? Worthless movies? It seems a very opinionated way of introducing something as simple as "Here are the differences between story and screenplay for various main characters." Actually, many of the character summaries below it seem highly opinionated too. Maybe it's cool to not be impartial on this wiki, as I haven't read the rules yet, but isn't it better to say "in the book, Faramir isn't tempted by the ring, in the movie he is" over "Faramir was twisted out of recognition by the screenplay"? The whole thing sounds so venomous and bitter. cap97 16:50, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :I do not believe that there is currently a written neutrality policy. It is something that needs to be written down and I will attempt to do so at LOTR:Neutrality as soon as possible. As for the content of the page, you are not the first to bring up this issue. An earlier discussion can be found here. If you are ineterested in rewritting them to a more neutral positon, please feel free to do so. Razor77 18:47, 27 June 2007 (UTC) This is quite possibly the worst article I have ever read on any Wiki. It is very biased and bitter. It also uses a plethora of weasel words. The subject of differences between movies and books is a valid one but it needs to be done in a factual way rather than the shamelessly biased way this article is written. Potty Harrer 02:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I, personally, do not like the movies, mainly because of their differences from the books. But this is, as earlier said, disgusting. Differences of Form seems fine, but the rest is horribly biased. "Elrond in particular appears determined to surrender Middle Earth to the Dark Lord." Where is this in the movie? Elrond is the one who says that the ring must be destroyed. Does that mean he doesn't care? "Gandalf was almost in a state of madness over the discovery that the hobbit's ring was the Ruling Ring." That looked like healthy fear of and respect for the power of the enemy to me. "Aragorn seems content to live out his life in peace and safety" He is a Ranger. He is certainly not living in "peace and safety." And that's just the first section of "Differences of Substance." I hardly know the movies, so someone else should do the actual editing, but there are some points I recognize. Elemarth 20:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well, some of these things are true, but i think that for the sake of readers that some things need to be changed. It needs to made more clear the parts that happen in the Movie Versus those in the Book. also, the use of so many adjectives is slightly annoying. the repetition is simply unnecessary and should be removed. And, there are some explanations to why some of the changed were made, lets be completely honest. Just one fans opinion. - Duthrandir 10/29/2010 Table of Changes In the table of changes, shouldn't there be some way of noting that certain thing were not left out, but move from one place to another. For example, the departure of Boromir, was not left out, just moved. I know there is a disclaimer for that one case, but there are others. Couldn't it at least say in parentheses "moved to insert title here"? Rain Thalo 15:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I have added a † to the line for The Departure of Boromir to indicate that it was shifted to the first movie and a ‡ to several chapters that where shifted to the last movie. Hope this helps. - Razor77 03:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::That works, thanks. Rain Thalo 17:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC)